


Frostbite

by Francowitch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Threesome, monster fucking, snowgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: They were there for a vacation... what they got was a lot more...
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Lance (Voltron)/Marshmallow (Frozen), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)/Marshmallow (Frozen)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts), [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



> So... The following fic is a result of a crack discussion in server with [SharkGirl ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl) and [GeekMom ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse) so I dedicate this to the pair of them...
> 
> Thanks to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for going over this for me!

#  Frostbite

Going away for a ski trip was Keith’s idea, ending up in the fricken mountains of Norway in some little village no one ever heard of? That was one hundred percent all Lance’s doing. 

“Why are we here again?” Keith sighed, throwing his overnight bag onto the bed.

“You said we needed a nice vacation,” Lance smirked, “and agreed that a ski trip would be fun.”

“Yes but I was thinking something like Flagstaff or as far as Whistler,” Keith grumbled, “not fucken Norway.”

Lance chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, “C’mon babe, you will love it here. The air is so nice and crisp, the people are super friendly.”

“Yes all the things I look for in a vacation.” Keith grumbled.

“Aww you love it.”

“No I love you,” Keith sighed once more, “Lance there is no way that is all of your stuff. Did you leave your bags in the car?”

“Yeah, I have to bring em all in still. Got tired part way through then saw something neat. And here we are!”

Keith grumbled as he stalked his way back out to the rental and brought in what felt like Lance’s entire bedroom into the chalet they had rented for the week. After what felt like an hour of carting things in Keith collapsed on the sofa.

“Honestly did you leave anything at the apartment?” Keith laid his head back with a groan, “I swear this is as bad as when you conned me into helping you move and it ended up as just me and Shiro doing all the heavy labour.”

“Ahh yes, good times.” Lance chuckled, flopping down on the sofa and laying his head on Keith’s lap.

“I think you and I have very different idea of ‘good times’.”

“Ahh but you forgot one thing.”

Keith looked down at Lance with an eyebrow raised, “Oh? And what did I forget?”

“You love me,” Lance said, punctuating each word before pulling Keith’s face down to him for a kiss.

“Why you gotta use that against me,” Keith grumbled lightly before he aquiested to Lance’s kiss.

Lance moaned into the kiss, changing his position so that he was straddling Keith’s lap and able to grind against his boyfriend. Lance hissed in pleasure when Keith dug his blunt nails into his ass.

“You feel so good,” Keith murmured against Lance’s neck.

Lance whimpered.

“Are you desperate for my cock baby?” Keith asked his hand slipping between them to unfasten Lance’s jeans.

“Yes,” Lance moaned rolling his hips.

Keith pressed his hands inside, between Lance’s cheeks. “Oh? What’s this? This hasn’t been in the whole way here has it?”

“I might have stretched myself in the airport washroom when you were getting our rental.” Lance buried his face against Keith’s neck.

“So this has been in the whole drive up here?” Keith chuckled, “All two hours of that winding twisting mountain road?”

“It was torture,” Lance whimpered.

Keith began to play with the toy, twisting it and jerking on it to elicit delicious noises from his lover who was writhing on his lap.

“You are so naughty,” Keith nipped at Lance’s throat. “I should punish you for making me carry everything in.”

Lance let out a long low moan, “What did you have in mind?”

“I think a little denial for the naughty boy,” Keith teased, “satisfy me on your own, and maybe there will be a reward for you.”

Lance shivered, “but I need you so bad right now.”

“Oh?” Keith smirked leaning back on the sofa to unzip his jeans, he sighed as he pulled his erection from the confines of his boxers. “Is this what you want?”

Lance writhed on Keith’s lap a high pitch whine escaping his lips.

“Want my thick cock to stretch you wide open?” Keith continued slowly stroking himself, “Want to feel my cum as it fills you up, warming your insides?”

“Shit,” Lance swore leaning over until his forehead rested on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Close already?” Keith chuckled, “I haven’t even cum once, and you are already close? So selfish and naughty.”

Lance straightened up, “I may be a lot of things, but no one calls Lance Alverez selfish.”

Keith watched with amusement as Lance slipped down to the floor, spreading Keith’s legs wider. Lance licked his way up Keith’s shaft, tasting the precum which dripped down from his slit. Keith moaned as Lance wrapped his mouth around the thick cock and sank over it until the head was pressing to the back of his tongue.

Keith’s fingers tangled in Lance’s hair, “Such a good boy, taking care of me the way you are. Yes, take it all the way, just like that baby.”

Lance preened at the praise, redoubling his effort as he relaxed his throat allowing himself to deep throat his lover. Keith’s blunt nails dug into Lance’s scalp as his hips rolled to thrust deep inside. Lance could feel the tremble in Keith’s thighs, he was so close which made Lance whine wishing that his cum were entering a different hole instead.

Keith jerked Lance off of him, “Up.”

Lance panted as he climbed on top of Keith’s lap, his body shivered with anticipation. He moaned as Keith pulled the plug from within Lance’s hole, pressing his fingers inside.

“You are so soft right here,” Keith teased his fingers thrust deep into Lance, “as though you are just begging for my cock. What a little cock slut you are.”

Lance whined, “Please, I need you inside me.”

“How can I refuse when you ask me so nicely,” Keith practically purred as he adjusted them both so that he could thrust his cock inside. 

Lance’s back arched as he bottomed out, Keith filled him in ways his toys never could. He barely had a moment to catch his breath before Keith was gripping his hips and ass, encouraging him to start moving. Lance cried out as he bounced in Keith’s lap, his cock weeping precum, making a mess of them both.

“What a good boy,” 

Lance cried out, tightening around Keith as he came, groaning as he felt the heat spread inside of him. Lance collapsed against Keith, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

* * *

Keith had to admit, the chalet was really nice, the small village was a decent distance from their place that they felt secluded. They spent their days mostly having sex, with the occcasional trip out to the viliage to get some food or to shop the little market. Keith found it fascinating that the town itself was clear of snow and rather warm, while their chalet was covered and surrounded by the most pristine white snow. Lance just laughed it off saying that it had to do with their being in a micro climate, that it was able to have that almost tropical temperature despite what it was everywhere else.

They were nearing the halfway point of their vacation when Lance suggested that they go out for a hike along one of the mountain trails that he had heard about from one of the merchants. 

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Lance whined, “all the snow, the icicles. It will be magical!”

“It will be cold and wet,” Keith grumbled, “any chance that you have a nice indoor day by the fireplace?”

Lance waggled his eyebrows, “I mean, if you wanted to have sex you didn’t need to say it in code.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “God you are being obnoxious right now. Seriously though Lance, we’ve been going non stop since we got here. I just want one day to sit and relax. Maybe read a book or two.”

Lance huffed out a breath, “I mean I  _ guess _ we could just stay in for the day. And do nothing. Inside. All day.”

Keith groaned seeing the pout on his boyfriend, “Fine lets go. I can just stay up later tonight I guess to read.”

Lance’s mouth twisted into a frown, “No, that isn’t fair either. Look, you want to stay in right? And I want to go out.”

“I think that this is pretty well established Lance, yes.”

“Settle down Red, I will get to my point eventually like always.”

“By all means Lance.”

Lance bowed his head slightly, “Thank you. So I was thinking, why not separate. Like I go out play in the snow, and you stay here get all cozy, then later we get together. Have a nice hot bath together, maybe a nice candle lit dinner… sound good?”

“Okay you might be onto something there Lance,” Keith mused, “though what if I made dinner then. So you come back to a nice hot meal and bath?”

“I like this plan.” Lance grinned as he stepped closer to Keith for a soft lingering kiss.

Keith was dubious at first that Lance would actually go and leave him alone, he figured after five minutes his boyfriend would come bounding back in dramatics saying how lonely he was. But five minutes turned to ten, turned to fifteen; during which time Keith had managed to get a small slow cooker set up with the ingredients for a nice stew. Keith sighed in contentment as he curled up on the sofa enjoying the sound of the fire crackling as he read his book. 

Keith had lost track of the time that he was started as there was the banging sound of Lance as he came into the chalet. His face rosy from being outside, a light dusting of snow collected on his head and shoulders. Keith blinked owlishly as he looked up from his novel, surprised that the view outside the windows were now pitch black.

“Hey,” Keith put down his book checking his watch, “had fun?”

“Uhh, yeah.” Lance hesitated before breaking into a grin, “Yeah I did, you?”

“Yeah,” Keith stood up stretching out his back, “almost finished my book. You were gone a lot longer than I was expecting.”

“Yeah, uhh, lost track of time.”

Keith smirked, “You’re hedging like you have been up to no good on those hidden trails. Let me get the bath going, you are probably frozen to the core.”

Lance moaned slightly, “Oh yeah, bath. Bath good, also it smells so delicious in here.”

“Made some stew,” Keith replied as he walked over to the bathroom to turn on the taps yelling over the water to Lance, “I’ll make you a bowl, oh hi, I can make you a bowl if you want to eat it in here.”

Lance was stripping out of his cold soaked clothing as Keith spoke, his body covered in red patches from the cold air.

“Nah I want to eat with you on the sofa,” Lance spoke giving Keith a chilled kiss on his cheek, “I won’t be too long, just want to warm up a little.”

“Alright then,” Keith shook his head, “you want tea or something hot?”

“Oh oh, what about a hot chocolate?”

“No problem,” Keith smirked stepping out from the bathroom.

* * *

The following three days went about the same, with Lance insisting that Keith remains to read one of his books while he would go out to play in the snow. Though it was after they had reached the fourth day that he felt a bit of suspicion. 

“I’ll be back in a few,” Lance said as he practically bounced his way out of the chalet, “you, you enjoy your book thing. Love you babe!”

Keith crossed his arms and frowned as he watched his boyfriend practically skip through the snow along his well worn path.  _ What the fuck was he up to. _ Keith paced the living room for a few moments before swearing and snatching up his jacket and scarf. He slipped into his boots and with one last grumble stormed out the front door. 

Whatever Keith had been expecting to find it sure as hell was not this. As Keith stepped through the dense wood there was little to hear outside his own breath. After a few minutes of walking through the cold wood he could hear something more, grunting and panting that was awfully familiar to him. Keith could feel his annoyance growing,  _ what the fuck was Lance doing? Did they come all this way so he could fuck some rando snow bunny on a snow covered mountain? _

Keith was worked up and ready to punch whoever it was that Lance was with only what he saw was out of the realm of anything he would have expected. Instead of finding Lance with some random woman or man, what he saw was Lance fucking a pile of snow. His pants were drawn down just enough so that his dick was out, and he was thrusting into a mound of white snow. 

He watched for a moment, not understanding what was in front of him. So for four days his boyfriend was fucking a mountain of snow? No wonder he was frozen when he returned home, but what kind of play was this that he couldn’t just say something?

Rather than waiting for him to finish Keith coughed, “So am I such a bad lay that you need to fuck a pile of snow daily?”

“Keith!  _ Fuck!  _ I can explain!” Lance startled, pulling out as he tried to scramble towards Keith who looked beyond pissed off.

“Don’t bother, I can clearly see what you are doing,” Keith glared, “though I would like to know  _ why _ before I head back to pack my shit and leave.”

“What? No! You can’t leave!” 

Keith crossed his arms unamused as Lance stood there his dick drooping slightly with precum and something else drooling from his slit. 

“You want to at least put that away?” Keith said, indicating to Lance’s groin with an annoyed flush.

“Just. don’t go yet,” Lance held out his hands in protest, “please. Let me explain.”

Keith nodded, closing his eyes to try and calm himself down. 

“Okay,” Lance said, waiting for Keith to open his eyes before continuing.

“So want to explain why you are fucking a snowdrift?”

Lance coughed, “It isn’t what it looks like.”

“Really?” Keith sighed, “And just what is it then?”

“You should just come out and show him,” Lance called out to the mound of snow.

There was a rumble as the drift shifted and moved on its own, Keith took a step back his eyes wide. “What the fuck is that thing Lance? And what the hell made you think  _ ‘gee let me put my dick in that’ _ ?”

Lance held his arms out between them, “He isn’t bad, I call him Marshmallow. And I don’t know, but it really feels good.”

“How does this not constitute cheating?” Keith asked, pressing his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose. He was feeling overwhelmed and uncertain of just how to react.

“Uhh, cause its really not much more than masturbation.” Lance responded as though it were obvious.

Keith looked over to the snow monster ‘Marshmallow’, it was looking less than pleased at Lance’s description of their relationship, if that is what it should be called.

“I’m not so sure that it feels the same way there Lance,” Keith responded indicating to the creature.

Lance flushed looking ashamed rather than an indication of the chill in the air. 

“I think I’m going to head back to the chalet Lance,” Keith said with a heavy sigh, “I really don’t know how to process this, and I think I need a little time alone.”

“Are you going to pack and leave?” Lance asked, his voice low and uncertain.

“No,” Keith replied, “but I think I’m going to sleep in one of the other rooms tonight if you don’t mind.”

Lance nodded, “Yeah, okay, I get that. Though why don’t I move rooms, you shouldn’t have to for what I did.”

“Sure,” Keith agreed, “whatever you want. I might actually go out for a bit. If you can move your things before I get back, I would appreciate it.”

“Yeah of course.”

Keith turned and made his way back to the chalet to gather his keys and took off in their rental for a drive down to the village. It was still early enough that a few of the shops would still be open and they were running low on a few items for breakfast.

Keith sighed as he made his way down the mountain roads, he really wasn’t sure what he wanted to do anymore. As it was he already knew his boyfriend was eccentric, that often he would give into his own desires and whims as they arose. Though this was on a whole other level that he had not been expecting nor one he desired. What they hell could they do? Was there even a point to staying there? It wasn’t like there was a rule for this kind of situation, what would it even be considered. 

Keith groaned as he rubbed a calloused hand down his face, was this the reason why Lance had wanted to come to this remote mountain chalet? 

Keith pulled the car over to the side of the road, he was still a bit of a ways from the market, but suddenly being there was not where he wanted to be. With a long sigh Keith pulled a wide u-turn, the car groaning in protest.

* * *

Lance paced the chalet ranting to himself feeling his heart start to race, “He is going to leave, I mean of course he is going to leave me. I would leave me. I don’t even know how to explain this. I mean shit, just trying to imagine coming across that, of course he will feel like it is cheating.” he moaned sliding down to the floor in a curled up ball, “I  _ fucked up _ .”

“You sure as fuck did.”

Lance turned his eyes wide and red rimmed to see Keith standing in the doorway, a blast of cold air following him. “Keith?”

“Explain this to me,” Keith sighed as he took off his jacket and boots, “did you know that this was here when we booked the flight.”

Lance shook his head, “No, I had no idea. I honestly went for a hike that first day.”

“And you tripped and fucked a mound of snow?”

Lance felt his cheeks heat up, “Uhh sort of.”

Lance watched as Keith gave him a look and shook his head. He watched as Keith walked away towards the bathroom, Lance could hear the taps turning on. Okay a bath, Keith wouldn’t have a bath if he were actually leaving. Was he supposed to just sit there? Should he follow? Lance licked his lips, feeling a shiver build along his spine.

Keith’s head popped from the bathroom, a scowl on his face, “You coming in here or not?”

“I can?”

“Not like I can scrub my own back,” Keith’s grumble floated out to Lance.

Lance scrambled to his feet dashing after Keith.

* * *

The tub was spacious, after having assisted Keith with washing his hair and back, both men settled into the tub with Keith sitting between Lance’s legs using him as a back rest. 

“I swear it wasn’t like I knew that was gonna happen Keith,” Lance spoke, his voice soft as he ran his fingers through Keith’s wet locks.

“So,” Keith mused, “just how did you find yourself balls deep in snow?”

Lance groaned, “So that tour walk thing? That was all real, I really did go out for the hike. The tour guide guy was pretty awesome, and he was talking about the area. How there are mysteries and stories about a magical queen who lived at the very peak, making it snow depending on her mood.”

“Okay.”

“It happened on my way back,” Lance leaned back closing his eyes, “I don’t even really know  _ how _ , just it was snowing and suddenly I felt warm all over.”

“Were you drugged?” Keith turned around splashing some of the water over the side of the tub. “Should we report someone? Or take you to the hospital?”

Lance groaned,  _ of course Keith would have a logical response _ . “I really am not sure who or what it is that we can report. You know?”

“I really, don’t though. So far you aren’t making a lot of sense Lance.”

They were silent for a moment when there was a strange shuffling sound, Keith and Lance turned to see the door to the bathroom open slightly and close. 

“What the fu--” Keith began only to cut off as a small snow man about the height of his ankle hefted itself up and threw itself into the hot water of the bath.

There was the sound of Lance swearing softly behind him as he pressed his forehead against Keith’s damp shoulder. It wasn’t long before Keith felt a strange tingling in his lower body, and he realized that everything Lance had been saying up to this point, was very true. As the small balls of sentient snow melted Keith felt his whole body grow hot and his skin prickled as though on fire. 

“What is happening Lance?” Keith writhed between Lance’s legs in the bath, water sloshing up and over the edge. 

Lance grunted as he felt himself grow hard against Keith, “Ugh, uhh, this is what I was talking about. Th-th-the snow, there is something about it-- fu--”

“I need more,” Keith whined, turning in the tub until he was straddling Lance’s lap, “take responsibility.”

Lance moaned melting against Keith’s hot mouth, the pair of them rutting against each other. He needed more, they wanted more. Lance shivered, he could feel what had become a familiar call. As though being summoned to the wood, while he could feel Keith’s touch there was something outside that was summoning them both. 

Together they rose out of the bath, not bothering with towels as they made their way out of the bathroom. Dripping along the floor they made their way out into the cool night air. It made no sense and somewhere in the back of Lance’s mind he was screaming at how bad of an idea it was, but the siren call was too strong for him to ignore. The cold didn’t seem to bother either man as they walked barefoot in the snow. 

Lance saw the large snow monster was standing there just at the edge of where the warm yellow light of the chalet spilled across the snow. It waited for them, silent. Lance felt a shiver run through him, not from the cold, but from desire. He wanted to feel the press of the creature against him, filling him as he filled it in return. 

Lance let out a long moan as he felt the first press of the creatures icy cock against his entrance. The way it pressed its way inside and filled him, stretching him open. Lance looked over to see Keith being likewise cared for, his legs spread open as both his front and back were being cared for. Lance didn't have time to be jealous as the snow creature roared and two new tentacle-like constructs rose from the snow mound and began to ‘suck’ his leaking cock, one wrapped around his balls while the other engulfed his shaft.

Lance rolled his hips, forcing himself deeper until he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm. Just across from him Keith moaned out, his back arching as he came into the snow sleeve. Lance watched as his lover sagged against the snow monster, his breath ragged and the smallest of whimpers coming from him with each thrust that filled him. Lance came, his hands wrapped around the snow which sucked down every drop.

Lance watched with hooded eyes as twin mounds rose up, one pressing against his lips while the other was against Keiths. Opening up he could taste the salty release, uncertain if it was his or Keiths. Greedily he lapped at the leaking phallis, leaning forward so that he could wrap his mouth around it in order to suck everything back. Crying out as he felt the hot release pour down his throat simultaneously to the cooler release that painted his insides. When the monster was finished Keith and Lance were allowed to touch each other, leaning in they kissed, messily sharing spit and cum. Both men shivered, not from the cold, but from over stimulation as the monster continued to thrust into them, pressing them closer together. Keith wrapped his calloused hand around their cocks which had filled once more, stroking them together. They moaned feeling the rise once more, hot spurts of cum oozing out and covering Keith’s hand. The monster shifted, pulling out from within them, its own release dripping down their inner thighs.

From that moment things became fuzzy for Lance, he could remember some movement but not the details. Yet somehow they had ended up in their bed, cleaned up and tucked in. The remainder of their vacation was uneventful, with no further visitations by the snow creature. Making them both wonder if it was all just a really strange dream or something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
